boyopediafandomcom-20200214-history
PLOT
PLOT Welcome to the PLOT page! This page contains the overarching plot information, as well as plot information for every individual part of Boyochat. PART 1 - PHANTOM BOYO (JP: THE HOMOSEXUAL AGENDA) Daddy, '''bored with life in general, decides to team up with '''Boyonetta '''to create a world where disgusting fools can play, laugh, and fight freely without being told what to do or being kinkshamed. They are soon met with resistance by '''Tim '''and his band of Shitstains, and are forced to use a mysterious power known as their '''Kinks in order to fight back and pull through with the creation of their new world. PART 2 - MOD TENDENCY (JP: MODERATOR EXCLUSIVE) Daddy, 'pleased with how their new world ('Boyochat) has turned out, soon realizes that a world without laws isn't exactly a happy one. After breaking down into tears and getting over an emotional breakdown, he sets off with a mysterious man known as Nash, '''leaving '''Boyonetta to hold down the fort. Together, Daddy and Nash search the crumbling ruins of Tim's old world to find some potential moderators, running into relics of Daddy's past and some new fowl faces. PART 3 - STAR CRUSADERS (JP: STARRING STAR) Daddy, now with a world in balance, soon gets bored because going one season without a massive shift in viewpoints is apparently hard. Word on the street is that a mysterious neighboring chat is talking shit. Confrontational due to these news, Daddy '''dons the hero role once more. However, with his extra month in age, his '''Kinks aren't what they used to be, so he first goes to investigate a new power, known as OCs, '''and recruits the users of this game-changing ability to fight alongside him; '''Mr. Nappy, Star, Neo, Noggin, and Neo's cat. PART 4 - KINKS ARE UNSHAMEABLE (JP: FETISH IS NOT CRASH) After the defeat of the rival chat group known as M E M E L A N D, Daddy hangs up the hero role for good. Taking an opportunity, Mr. Nappy '''instantly steals the role, not even leaving it on the display for more than four seconds. Returning to his school, '''Dumbass Academy, in a triumphant storm,' '''he quickly realizes how much of a mess he left it in. Demons run rampant, evil '''OC '''users argue about headcanons, and 'Rose' still pronounces things really weird. Putting his new trophy to use and pulling in the support of '''Star '- much to his distaste - JonathanMDful '''and '''Patches, Mr. Nappy '''not only intends to bring order to his school, but to hone the powers of his '''OC '''and become the top dog he's always dreamed of being.' PART 5 - SHITO POSTO (JP: GOLDEN POSTS) Taking place at the same time as Part 4, '''Pan-Fox-Guy '''dreams of being the ultimate shitposter, with the power of his all powerful really powerful totally powerful super-powered powerhouse '''Shitpost, PRESS'. A band of fellow Shitpost '''users discover his talent, and intend to recruit '''Pan-Fox-Guy '''into their gang, the '''Yiff Binners. '''The gang consists of '''Butts, Vulpes, Sora '''and '''Corallia, '''all wielding their own unique '''Shitposts. Along the way, one wrong move sends the Yiff Binners 'spiraling into gang warfare when a member of a rival gang, the '''Sin Binners '''is supposedly killed by 'PRESS. PART 6 - BONE OCEAN (JP: THE ERP SEA) Wrongly accused of sin by the county jail, Dragonmama is sent to the cruelest, highest security rehabilitation center known to man; the Big Bin. '''It is here where she is put to cleansing therapy under the rule of a priest known as '''Cameron, '''who has a large library with one specifically plot-important and noteworthy book; '''Tim's Journal. Recruiting the help of fellow prisoner Rose, Dragonmama '''breaks out of the '''Big Bin '''and follows '''Cameron '''across the globe - meeting some more muscle along the way - and tries to halt the plans written in 'Tim's Journal '''before '''Cameron '''summons 'The Ultimate Shitpost. PART 7 - THESE BALLS RUN (ALL OVER YOUR FACE) Web-surfer, 'Pop-pop, '''enters the every-ten-years '''DEEZ NUTS GRAND PRIX '''in a half-assed attempt to regain their lost honor. Taking pity, and low-key having a crush on him, '''Nice, '''a professional web-surfer, decides to take '''Pop-pop '''under his wing. The two of them embark on a race against not only the other web-surfers, but against the creator of the internet himself, '''Phill Errup, '''who is using the race as a front in order to obtain the corpse of '''Mark Cheeseburger. ' PART 8 - BOYOLION (JP: INAUDIBLE) A man with no memories, '''Mr. Snappy, '''awakens in a mysterious town. Joining a family of con-artists, '''Mr. Snappy '''meets '''Sun, '''the self-proclaimed son of the sun and user of a strange power known as an '''OC. Sun '''intends to teach '''Mr. Snappy '''the ways of a con-artist, the lay of the land, and generally how to act like a normal human being because when I said '''Mr. Snappy '''has no memories, I fucking meant it. Meanwhile, on the other side of town, somebody that looks a lot like '''Mr. Snappy '''is being contacted in their sleep by a mysterious being, pushing them into a spiritual quest that brings the two lookalikes together.